What Might Have Been
"What Might Have Been" ''(Ta sẽ đi về đâu)'' là bài hát song ca giữa Phineas và Isabella trong "Act Your Age" lúc Isabella rời đi để học Đại học, cô nhớ lại những mùa hè đã qua mà cô dành thời gian với Phineas. Trong lúc đó, khi Phineas đi bộ trên đường, cậu nghĩ về việc cậu không để ý được tình cảm của Isabella sau bao nhiêu năm, mặc dù chúng được thể hiện rất rõ ràng. Khi họ đi đến hai nơi khác nhau, họ đều nghĩ rằng họ sẽ đi về đâu nếu như họ bắt đầu một mối quan hệ lãng mạn với nhau. Lời bài hát Dòng chữ có màu hồng chỉ được nghe trong tập album. Isabella: I wanted you to see me, But for so long, you were blind Now it's time to face tomorrow, And leave all that stuff behind Of what would our lives have been like, If you'd just given me a sign 'Cause I like you more than every other Thing I like combined... I spent so many summers, Hoping something would begin I thought that I was over you, But here I am again... What might have been Vivian: Phineas, honey, how are you? Phineas: Hi Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. Uh, is Isabella here? Vivian: Oh no, sweetie, she's gone. Phineas: Gone like driving... car... school... gone? Vivian: Yes, you just missed her, it's too bad you didn't get to see her off. You know, since you were kids she's had a huge crush on you. Phineas: (thở dài) I wish I had known. Phineas: I can't believe that all this time, You never said a word Although it's possible you did, And I just never heard I never even noticed, I guess I wasn't that alert But I must say that, in retrospect, You were being quite overt... And now our endless summer, Is finally coming to an end I tried to make the most of every day, But now the years just seem misspent... What might have been (Guitar solo) Isabella: I could've been your girlfriend Phineas: I could've been your fella We might've been an item... Isabella: They would've called us "Phinabella" Phineas: I would've held the door for you, I would've shared my umbrella Isabella: You could've held my hair back, When I was sick with salmonella (Những Isabella khác và thần tình yêu Buford: Sick with salmonella...) Isabella và Phineas: We could've been together, All you had to say was when And though I wanted so much more, I guess you'll always be my friend... What might have been What might have been Phineas: What might have been. Isabella: (thở dài) What might have been. Bản dịch Isabella: Tớ muốn được cậu nhìn thấy tớ Nhưng đã quá lâu cậu không tới Giờ là lúc đối mặt với tương lai Và bỏ lại tất cả mọi thứ Cuộc sống của chúng ta đâu như thế này Nếu như cậu cho tớ một dấu hiệu Vì tớ thích cậu hơn bất kì thứ gì khác Mọi thứ đã thành duyên số... Tớ dành rất rất nhiều mùa hè Mong mối tình sẽ được kết đôi Tưởng rằng tớ đã có thể quên cậu Nhưng dường như không thể rời xa... Ta sẽ đi về đâu Vivian: Phineas, con yêu, con thế nào rồi? Phineas: Chào cô Garcia-Shapiro. Ờ, Isabella có ở đây không ạ? Vivian: Ôi không, con à, nó đi rồi. Phineas: Cô ấy đi đến trường... rồi sao ạ? Vivian: Ừ, cháu sẽ nhớ nó lắm, tiếc là cháu không đến kịp để thấy nó đi. Con biết không, từ lúc còn nhỏ con bé đã yêu cháu rất nhiều đấy. Phineas: (thở dài) Giá như cháu biết điều đó. Phineas: Tớ không thể tin trong ngần ấy thời gian Cậu chẳng hề nói một lời Mặc dù cậu đã đôi lần bày tỏ Và tớ lại như kẻ điếc Tớ chưa bao giờ chú ý đến cậu Vì nghĩ rằng điều đó không cần thiết Nhưng ở trong thâm tâm, tớ phải nói rằng Cậu đã có im hơi lặng tiếng... Và giờ mùa hè dài vô tận đó Cũng phải có được một dấu chấm hết Tớ cố gắng để bày tỏ với cậu mỗi ngày Nhưng giờ năm tháng trôi qua thật lãng phí... Ta sẽ đi về đâu (Guitar solo) Isabella: Tớ sẽ làm bạn gái của cậu Phineas: Còn tớ sẽ làm chàng trai của cậu Chúng ta sẽ là một cặp đôi Isabella: Và được họ gọi là "Phinabela" Phineas: Tớ đã có thể mở cửa cho cậu Và tớ có thể giúp cậu việc che ô Isabella: Cậu có thể chăm sóc tớ Khi tớ bị nhiễm khuẩn với thức ăn (Những Isabella khác và thần tình yêu Buford: Nhiễm khuẩn với thức ăn) Isabella và Phineas: Chúng ta đã có thể đến với nhau Nhưng khi nào mới có dịp đây Dù có muốn bao nhiêu đi chăng nữa Nhưng chắc ta vẫn là bạn mà thôi... Ta sẽ đi về đâu Ta sẽ đi về đâu Phineas: Ta sẽ đi về đâu Isabella: (thở dài) Mình sẽ đi về đâu. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Đây là bài hát thứ 3 thể hiện mối quan hệ của Isabella với Phineas ("City of Love", "Isabella's Birthday Song"). * Đây là lần thứ 4 Isabella hát về Phineas ("City of Love", "What'cha Doin'?", "Isabella's Birthday Song") và cũng là lần đầu tiên Phineas hát về Isabella. * Nếu bạn nghe kĩ càng trong lúc lời cuối cùng, bạn có thể nghe được bài hát chủ đề của Isabella (What'cha Doin'?) được chơi trong nhạc nền. Thông tin phát hành * Bài hát được thấy lần đầu tại bài đăng trên Twitter Tài khoản Twitter của Robert Hughes Tài khoản Twitter của Dan Povenmire, sau đó được biết đến tại cuộc hội thoại trực tiếp Spreecast. * Vào ngày 25 tháng 1, 2013, Robert Hughes, chấp nhận việc bài hát sẽ có từ "Phinabella", từ được đông đảo fan ghép cặp Phineas và Isabella. Tài khoản Twitter của Hughes * Bài hát được viết xong bởi Madison Scheckel, con gái của diễn viên lồng tiếng Lacie là Benita Scheckel. * Tên bài hát được tiết lộ sau đó bởi Dan Povenmire.[1]Madison Scheckel người viết xong bài hát "What Might Have Been" cho chúng tôi cho tập AYA Sáng tác *Robert F. Hughes *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Madison Scheckel Mã BMI #19753044 Nối tiếp Cước chú en:What Might Have Been pt-br:Como Iria Ser es:No sé que hacer pl:Jak mogło być Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Phineas Flynn hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Isabella Garcia-Shapiro hát Thể_loại:W